


Breathe a Little Easier

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lin Beifong, Relapse, Self-Harm, Smut, Supportive Kya, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Kya and Lin work through some realizations after Kya has to heal Lin.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Kya had been called into the police station to help with healing after a raid on some Triads. She worked with several officers, healing various scrapes and bruises, but luckily nothing serious. She was just finishing up her last patient when another officer came up to her and said, "You might want to take a look at the chief. She was breathing a bit funny."

"Okay, thank you," Kya replied, finishing up with her patient and making her way to Lin's office. A quick knock and a brief reply to enter, and Kya was standing in the room, waiting for Lin to acknowledge her.

Kya shut the door behind her, causing Lin to finally look up from her paperwork. The officer was right, she was breathing funny. And Kya suspected it had something to do with the fact her metal armor was flat on her chest, missing the usual curve to compensate for her breasts.

"Is something wrong?" Lin asked.

"I was called in to heal some of your officers and one mentioned you were breathing oddly. And now seeing your armor, I can guess why."

Lin looked down, a slight, "Oh," escaping her lips. "Must have bent it flat on accident," she said. But she made no move to fix it.

Kya raised an eyebrow in question, but just asked, "Well, can you appease the healer in me and let me take a look to ensure you're okay?"

"I'm busy."

"It'll only take a moment," Kya said, then added, "I'm not leaving until you let me."

With a sigh of defeat Lin mumbled, "Shit," before bending the mental armor off her body. 

Kya expected to hear some form of relief from Lin, but seeing as her chest still remained flat, without the armor, it was clear something was wrong.

"Uh, Lin, not to sound weird or anything, but... Where are your breasts?"

"Under my bindings," Lin said with zero humor.

"Okay. Well, why are your bindings so tight then?" Kya didn't get an answer. Lin just looked at the floor. "Lin?"

Kya did not expect the tear drop that fell on the floor. Immediately she sprung into action, pulling Lin into a hug. Lin's breaths were deep and shakey, not getting enough air normally, but needing even more in her emotional state.

"Lin, you really need to take your bindings off. You can't breathe well and that can be damaging."

Lin just shook her head. Kya didn't know what to do. Lin wasn't talking, so she didn't know what was wrong. So she just held her childhood friend for several long moments. Feeling her gasp for breaths and trying to make them as deep as possible while her lungs had so little room. 

Eventually Lin pulled back. She stared at Kya for a moment before pulling from the embrace completely and making to grab her armor.

"Lin. No. I'm not letting you put that back on. Those bindings need to come off so I can access the damage. Then we really need to talk about what's wrong."

Lin chewed her lip, before nodding slowly. She pulled her tank top over her head before turning her back to Kya. She slowly started to unwind the bindings, grimacing in pain as she did so. Kya , noticing the stiff movements grabbed Lin's hands from behind and took over. 

Once the bindings were undone, Kya could see the full extent of the bruising. The bindings had dug into the skin and caused purple and red blotches to pop up along the rib cage. Kya lightly pulled on Lin's shoulder, needing her to turn around, but Lin just shook her head.

"Lin?" Kya asked. "I'm a healer and a woman. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

It took a few moments, but Lin turned. And Kya suddenly knew the reluctance was far more than just Lin showing her bare chest. Along the skin of the breasts were scars mixed with cuts mixed with more bruises. Kya knew the bruising was from the bindings being too tight for far too long, but the cuts were in a distinctive pattern that let her know exactly what caused them. "Oh, Lin... Sweetie."

Lin would not meet her eyes. She stood there, clenching her fists, silent. Kya noticed her nails digging into her palms, and reached out to grab Lin's hands to uncurl the fists.

Kya reached to her skein and pulled the water out to start the healing. She was silent as she worked, healing what she could, but knowing some of the scars were far to old for her to be able to help.

Kya finished. Neither woman saying a word. Kya reached for Lin's discarded bindings and slowly went to re-wrap them for her. A bit tighter than needed, but looser than Lin had had them. 

Once she finished, she handed Lin her tank top, which was quickly pulled over her head. Kya allowed her to put the armor back on, sensing she need the protective layer for what was undoubtedly going to be a difficult discussion. 

"Lin, loosen the armor just a bit. Just for now at least." Lin did ask she was asked with a pained looked. "What's going on Lin?"

Lin didn't seem like she was going to speak, but eventually asked, "Can we go to my place for this conversation?"

"Of course"

***

Back at Lin's place, Kya went to make tea while Lin decided to go shower and change. Kya didn't know why, but she thought Lin would leave her bindings off after her shower, but when she came into the kitchen, she was still flat chested. The bindings being pulled back to their previous level of tightness. 

Kya didn't reprimand her, merely gestured to the living room and grabbed two tea cups in one hand and the tea pot in the other. The two women made their way towards the couch and sat down as Kya poured the tea. Lin was curled on one end, hugging a pillow, avoiding looking at Kya. It hurt Kya to see her appear so upset and out of character, missing her usual gruffness. Kya just sat back with her tea, waiting for Lin to speak.

"I don't know what to say, Kya."

"Why don't you start with why you seem to want your chest flat so badly?"

Lin let out a sigh, "I can't stand them."

"Your breasts?"

"Hmm."

"Is this a recent thing, or-"

"No," Lin mumbled, "I've always hated them. It's just finally reaching a point I'm sick of putting up with them."

"Why do you hate them," Kya was trying to speak calmly and not sound like she was judging.

"I just... They don't belong."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! My breasts," Lin said with utter contempt, "they don't belong. They shouldn't be on me. They're just... Wrong."

"And you always felt like this?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that the only part of yourself you feel like that about?" Kya had come across a person in the past, during her travels, who was told she was male, were raised that way, but when she left home she started living as her true self. She hated any part of her body that appeared too masculine. Kya wondered if this were Lin's case.

"Yeah," Lin paused for a second, but continued, "I don't even know why. I feel like they make me look too feminine, which is stupid because I love the rest of myself that is feminine. I like how my hips look, and having longer hair I can put up in a bun. I think my face and voice are fine. I'm content with everything... Just not my chest." Lin ended on a defeated sigh.

Kya had to admit, she wasn't sure what was going on exactly, having no previous experience, but she figured a couple things. One, if some people could be attracted to men and women, or no one at all (like her older brother), then maybe things weren't clear cut and various options existed. Two, if some people can be born in the wrongly gendered body, and fully switch to the opposite gender, then maybe there was a gray area like with attraction. Maybe some people were in the middle and they were neither male or female. Kya thought this over before speaking.

"Lin, do you feel like you're a woman?"

"What?" Lin asked incredulously, obviously taken off guard. She stared at Kya like she had grown a second head.

"Do you feel like a woman? I once met a woman who was born as a male, but she wasn't a male in her soul. So she did her best to change her outer appearance to match who she was."

"Kya, I'm not a man. I know that."

"I'm not saying you are. I'm asking if you feel like you're a woman?"

"Those are the only two options, Kya."

"Are they?" Kya asked. She'd give Lin a minute to ponder what she had only just considered herself.

A million emotions and thoughts flitted across Lin's face. Tears welled up in her green eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks. Kya paid them no mind, knowing Lin would be rather they be ignored.

"I don't know where to go from that, Kya."

"You still haven't answered the question, Lin, and I think you need to."

"No. I don't feel like I'm a woman," Lin drew in a staggered breath," but I know I'm not a man." Kya gave her a soft smile. Lin continued, "But what do I do with that? It doesn't change the fact I still have these damned breasts."

"Well, I guess we can look into the possibility of getting them removed."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I could find a surgeon who'd be willing to figure it out if the surgery doesn't already exist. It would be risky, but if you felt better and more comfortable, then it'd be worth I think. And it'd stop you from needing to bind so tightly."

Lin couldn't believe her friend. How was she so calm, so accepting? Lin was panicking, feeling like a freak, and here was Kya. Acting like everything was normal and just allowing Lin to be Lin. Maybe that was what possessed her, and she lurched forward, grabbing Kya's face between her hands, kissing her soundly.

Too soon, she pulled back, and apology already forming, "Kya! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Lin?" Kya said as her finger were suddenly tipping Lin's chin back up and turning her face back to meet her blue eyes, "I'm not upset. And I wouldn't be upset if you'd like to do that again." A smirk was on her face. "I know in the past I've only liked women, but I think you might be an exception."

Lin felt almost euphoric at Kya referring to her outside the confined box labeled woman. Lin leaned back in to meet Kya's lips. They could figure this out together. But for now, Lin could breathe a little easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya discuss pronouns.

Lin had not told anyone about the upcoming surgery. Kya had asked Lin what she was going to tell her officers, but she just said it was none of their business. Kya had wondered what they thought of her armor always laying flat, but she saw what happened to those who asked. They were on the receiving end of one of Lin's famous glares. Word quickly spread to not ask questions. 

They had found a surgeon willing to do the surgery who actually had experience with this type of thing. She was a bit confused as to the intricacies of Lin's identity, but seemed to be able to accept it for what it was with minimal questions.

But as the day of Lin's surgery grew nearer, Kya noticed she became a bit more withdrawn and melancholy with each passing day. In fact, she had been a bit less excited ever since meeting with the doctor. Kya first chalked it up to nerves. It was a big surgery, and Lin was having a part of herself removed, even if it was a part that she hated. It was still a big change. But as the days went on, Kya started to suspect something else was up. She only started to piece together what it could be when she noticed Lin flinch while overhearing her officers discuss something she had said. The second the one officer said, "she," in regards to Lin, Lin had grimaced, and that sad, downcast look appeared once more.

Now, Kya sat on the couch and watched as Lin walked in. She bent her armor off and into the corner before making her way over to Kya. As was their routine, Kya helped lin remove her bindings. It was part of their deal and also suggested by the doctor. Binding for too long can cause serious health problems, and Lin needed to let the skin breathe and relax. So once Lin got home she took off the bindings. Kya helped her put some ointment on the scars, trying to help the skin repair itself so that it could be in the best condition possible for her surgery.

Lin leaned back into Kya. They had officially been dating for two months now, but the comfort they felt with each other felt like it came from being together for years. The benefit of being friends for so long first, Kya assumed.

"Lin?" Kya asked as she ran her fingers threw gunmetal gray hair, slowly working the pins out to let the hair fall down.

"Hmm?"

"I had a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"A month ago, when we met with the doctor, she was confused why you were still using she/her pronouns."

"Yeah... I'm not a man. We've discussed that, Kya."

"I know, but... I noticed you seem to be upset whenever someone refers to you as she. Or in feminine terms in general. You even looked like you were going to bite Korra's head off when she referred to you as my girlfriend."

Lin was quiet. Kya wasn't wrong. She hated being referred to as a woman. She wasn't one. And she felt great whenever Kya would make a small comment about her gender neutral identify as they had come to call it. But then again, Lin wasn't a man, and the thought of someone calling her such, or calling her a he, was just as uncomfortable.

Kya let Lin think. She knew pushing her wouldn't get them anywhere, so she let Lin take her time as she continued to run her fingers threw the hair that was now completely released from it's bun. 

Finally, Lin spoke. "I don't know, Kya. It's weird. I will admit that the doctor got me thinking. And to be honest, being called a she, or anything related to being a woman, it's hard. It feels wrong, like my chest feels wrong. But I don't know what else I could go by. 'It' is not an option. And 'he' feels as wrong as 'she.' So I guess I'm stuck on that one. But you're right, it does bother me. All I know is I'm happy when you say things regarding me not being a woman. It's affirming and feels natural." 

Lin ended her speech with a small smile up at Kya, who leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Kya had a thought during Lin's little monologue and figured she'd share it.

"What about they/them?"

"Umm, the fact that I am in fact a singular person?"

"I've heard they be used for one person. Many times. Usually because someone doesn't know the specific gender, so they use they in place of she or he. But if it can be used like that, then why not?"

Lin looked at Kya for a moment, expressionless. She wasn't wrong, and it did make sense, but...

"But what about other people?" Lin asked.

"What about them?"

"Telling people to start calling me something else... That's going to raise questions."

"You're not wrong. Unfortunately that's a choice I think you'd have to make. But in the meantime, why don't we try it out at home. I'll make sure to refer to you neutrally and to avoid any words with feminine connotations when talking about you. That way, you can get a feel for it. If it works, we can let friends and family know. And who knows, maybe by then, you'll be ready to retire and work won't be a concern."

"Ha ha," Lin said sarcastically in response to the comment about retirement, but continued, "But I do like the suggestion. And if it isn't too much to ask, I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, Lin. Of course it isn't too much to ask. I want you to be happy with yourself. That's what makes me happy," Kya said, hugging Lin tightly. "So I guess I shouldn't keep calling you my pillow princess."

Kya's only response was a laugh and a good natured swat from her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Kya watched as her partner stood in front of the mirror, shirtless, running a finger along their new set of scars. Scars they seemed to find a small sense of pride in, and certainly liked more than their last set on their face.

Lin had had their breast removal surgery two months ago. They were on leave from work for another week, but they had decided to have a get together with family so Lin could tell everyone at once. Lin had ended up loving the use of they/them as their pronouns, and wanted to ask those close to them to start using the proper pronouns to refer to them. They also had to explain what the surgery was for. No one was aware of anything other than the chief had had a large surgery and was taking an extended period of time off work. And that Kya would be moving in, officially, to help with recovery.

Kya walked up behind Lin and wrapped her arms around their bare torso, giving them a quick peck on their unscarred cheek. Lin smiled at the two in the mirror. Finally at home with themselves and in love with a wonderful woman who accepted them. 

Kya pulled back as Lin reached for their shirt, slipping it on and doing up the buttons. Kya watched with a proud smile as Lin turned to face the mirror once again, adjusting their hair, and running their hands down their flat chest and rounded hips. It wasn't a binary body, but it was theirs. And it finally fit how they saw themselves. 

*

Kya and Lin made their way towards the Temple where they could hear the voices of their friends and family. They had everyone there. Lin hadn't wanted to have to come out multiple times, so they had gathered everyone at once. Kya noticed Lin's nervous lip biting, and gave their hand a small squeeze of encouragement. 

"And it's the woman of the hour!" Bumi cheered as the two walked in. Kya gave Lin a sympathetic look as Lin frowned at the choice of words. Hopefully after the night was over, the discomfort would be also.

Lin looked around the crowded room. Their mom and sister and niblings were there. Tenzin's family and all the kids and the Krew. Even Katara, Zuko, Izumi, and Iroh had made it. Lin felt the fluttering in their stomach. The nerves weren't welcomed, but understandable. The family was about to hear a lot of big news and changes all at once. 

Everyone in the room turned to face Lin and Kya. A few noticed the scowl that had settled over their features momentarily, but saw it quickly dissipate and be replaced by a look of anxiety. Kya, still holding their hand, gave it a small squeeze. Kya would be there for them.

“Um, thank you, everyone for coming. I’m not going to mess around and make you all wait to find out the news, so I’m just going to get it over with now,” Lin took a pause and a deep breath before continuing. “I…” They floundered for their next words. They hadn’t practiced a speech or anything, wanting it to be more spontaneous so that they didn’t hold any preconceived notions about how the night would go. But now, they were at a loss for words.

Kya glanced at her partner, concern lacing her features. “Lin, you don’t have to tell them.”

“I want to. Just give me a second.” They took another deep breath before facing the crowd once again. A lot of confused and intrigued looks met their eyes. The next several sentences came out, stated matter-of-factly, with little room for anyone to interrupt. “I am not a woman. Or a man. I’m somewhere in between. The surgery I had was to remove my breasts in order to make me more comfortable with myself. I use they and them as pronouns, not she and her. Oh, and I’m dating Kya.” 

Everyone in the room was silent, taking time to process that information dump and readjust their previous views. Korra was the first to speak.

“When I called you guys girlfriends, I was joking. You mean I was actually right?”

“Well, you were about the being together part,” Kya said, hoping Korra would correct her words.

“Of course. Yeah... So you're?” Korra trailed off, letting them fill in the blank.

“Partners,” Lin said, “We’re partners.”

Korra gave a quick nod, lost in thought. Asami just smiled at Lin and Kya while she rubbed Korra’s arm. Bolin was the next to speak.

“Well, I’m glad you told us. We thought you were dying or something. And now we can refer to you correctly!” Before Lin could protest, Bolin was hugging them. Luckily he did pull back rather quickly to let Toph approach to speak to her child. 

“Could have sworn I had two daughters, but guess I was wrong,” Toph said as she punched Lin lightly in the arm before quickly adding, “But don’t get used to me admitting that.” 

“So do we still call you aunt?” Opal spoke up. 

Lin and Kya shared a look. They had discussed some terms, but nothing felt right. “Just Lin. I’d prefer just to be called Lin. I’m sorry there’s not another term,” Lin offered. “But please, nothing like Auncle. Good intention or no,” they ended with a small laugh.

After a while all the kids were done with their questions and had gone off to socialize and talk amongst themselves. Zuko and Katara had told Lin they were proud of them and happy they were happy before going off to talk with Toph and catch up. Izumi and Iroh were off talking to Pema, all of whom had given Lin a small smile, but not feeling like they needed to say anything. Left behind was Su, Tenzin, and Bumi.

“So,” Su started, “Bumi owes me 20 yuans.”

“For what?” Kya asked.

“For betting against you two getting together,” Bumi said in defeat as he handed over the money. Lin just shook their head and accepted their hugs before letting them go off and join the others. Leaving Tenzin.

“I don’t know what to say, Lin.”

“About which part?” Lin questioned the airbender, starting to anticipate an argument.

“All of it?” Tenzin replied.

“Just say you’re happy for them Tenzin, and move on,” Kya stared her brother down, daring him to upset Lin.

Tenzin noticed the stare and with a nod, “I’m glad you’re happy Lin.” And with that he left to join his wife. He at least had seemed sincere.

“Thank you, Kya,” Lin said as they curled into their girlfriend’s embrace. They stayed there until Toph shouted at them to come and join their own party.

*

Lin was in their office on their first day back when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” they said gruffly, annoyed at already being bothered.

“Chief,” Mako started before drawing quiet.

“Out with it, detective,” Lin groused. Lin wasn’t ignorant of the fact Mako had avoided them at the coming out party and had not spoken to them since. Now they wondered what the kid had to say.

“Some of the officers were wondering, and asking me, about the medical leave, and I wanted to know what I was supposed to tell them.”

Lin was surprised. They were expecting something else entirely. With a small smile they told the firebender, “Tell them to mind their own business. And if they really want to know they can come deal with me.”

“And how do I refer to you? You know, like the pronouns?”

“Well, Kya used neutral pronouns and terms for me for months and no one really caught on, at least not enough to ask, so just use the correct ones. If someone asks, tell them –“

“To mind their own business,” Mako finished with a smirk he definitely picked up from the metalbender. “I’m happy for you,” he finished before turning around to leave.

“Mako, wait,” Lin called out after him, waiting until he turned to face them before continuing, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Chief.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Korrasami.

“Asami,” Korra called out from the bedroom.

“Yes, Korra?”

“How common do you think it is that people aren’t a man or a woman? Like the chief?”

Asami thought for a moment as she entered the bedroom, meeting Korra’s gaze, “Well, I don’t know. It may be really common but people just don’t know the words to express it or that its even an option. Why do you ask?” Asami questioned her girlfriend as she sat down on the bed next to Korra, opening her arms for Korra to curl into her side.

“Just thinking,” Korra said absently.

“Korra? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Wha- Oh, yeah. Of course,” Korra still remained lost in her head. Asami waited patiently, rubbing her hand up and down the Avatar’s arm, waiting for Korra to speak. Korra finally lifted her gaze to meet Asami’s before speaking, “You wouldn’t mind dating someone who wasn’t a girl right?”

“I did date Mako.”

“Oh yeah…”

“Korra? Did something Lin say register with you?”

“Possibly. I don’t really know. Like, the part where sh- they said they weren’t a woman or a man, it struck a cord, but I like my breasts. And being called she. But like, am I a girl?”

“You know, I think gender may be a lot more complicated than we think.”

“I think you’re right,” Korra said wistfully. 

As the two drifted off to sleep, Asami heard Korra murmur, “I don’t want to change anything, but I don’t think I’m a girl.” Asami just gave Korra a sleepy kiss. The two could talk more in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more mature content and language in this chapter.

After Lin came out to their friends and family, it seemed to Kya that they were riding a high. They just seemed to move easier and their aura gave off a sense of relaxation. But as a few more months passed, Kya noticed a bit of tenseness start to creep back in. She started looking for a pattern, knowing it would be easier to figure out what was causing her partner to lose a bit of their happiness than it would be to confront them and get them to speak. It only took Kya a couple weeks before she pieced it together.

The two were in bed, Kya hovering over Lin, kissing her way down their chest, then their stomach, before reaching their hips. It was right as she was about to reach her destination, she felt Lin tense and their aura shift. Kya sighed as she pulled herself back up, sitting back to look at Lin. Lin looked up at her in confusion, wondering why she stopped.

“Lin, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“The past several weeks, every time we go to have sex, you seem into it until I start actually touching your crotch.”

Lin looked down at their hands in their lap, a bright blush taking over their features. Kya watched this, confused, but waiting for Lin to speak on their own time.

“I don’t want a dick,” Lin blurted out.

“I-I never said you did?”

“Ugh, it’s just, I don’t want one, spirits, no. But like, sometimes, when we’re having sex, I suddenly get the feeling like I should have one. Like I’m missing something, but only at that moment. I’m sorry if I’ve seemed off. It’s ridiculous. And embarrassing,” Lin said as they covered their face with their hands.

Kya reached out, trying to hold back a small laugh, as she pulled Lin’s hands away from their face and grabbed their face to meet their eyes. “Lin, sweetie, you do know strap-ons exist, right?” At Lin’s confused expression, Kya continued, “I guess you don’t. It makes sense, you’ve never been with a woman before… Lin, a strap-on is basically a harness that you can stick a fake dick in so two traditionally female-bodied persons can have sex in a way that would mimic traditional sex between a man and woman.”

“Oh…”

“And I for one, am completely okay if that’s something you’d like to incorporate,” Kya said with a large grin. 

“You don’t think I’m strange for wanting that… or-or feeling like that?”

“Of course not sweetie. Now, is this something you’d like to discuss more now or later?”

Lin met their girlfriend’s eyes, noticing the lustful look, before grinning back, “Later is fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin faces the anniversary of her stopping self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm, talk of addiction and relapse
> 
> This chapter is a bit darker since it does go into the self harm aspect mentioned in ealier chapters. It can be skipped. Please don't read this chapter if it could be harmful to you.

Lin glared at the little calendar on their desk in utter contempt. A year ago today.

It was 51 weeks ago, exactly, that Kya had come into the station to heal some officers and discovered Lin binding their breasts too tight in order to flatten their chest. And in the process, discovering the self inflicted cuts scattering their chest. Scars and cuts put there out of hatred and discomfort. A way to let out their aggression at themselves for having a body they weren't happy with, it was a method of control and release at the lack of control they had over their situation.

But now it's had been a year since the last self inflicted wound. A week before Kya had helped them was the last day they had cut. And that day was a year ago.

When faced with the anniversary of their sobriety from self harm, they suddenly felt an itch they hadn't felt since they began to date Kya and discover themselves. It didn't make since to them. They had been so distracted the past year and had felt so happy and in control, the thought didn't even cross their mind. But now, with things settling down, a routine being founded, new stressors coming to the forefront, the urge was back. 

Lin had never turned to alcohol or drugs. Never felt the need. They had an obsessive personality; they became single minded at times, so they figured they would avoid anything that may become addicting. It made sense to do so. But what had started out as an angry attack against their own body in frustration had become a habit all too quickly when the relief it brought was discovered.

For months they had cut at the skin of the chest. Anytime the anxiety and discomfort surrounding their chest came into play, they'd make their way to their apartment's bathroom where they stored a metal blade, kept clean, solely for their pain management. 

As time went on, Lin started cutting to control all forms of anxiety. It was a logical move for them. Their skin would eventually heal, no long term damage other than scars, which Lin had learned to live with. And at that point in time there was no way someone was going to see their chest. Lin just had to lie to themselves over the extent of the addiction. People got addicted to substances, not self injury. They were fine; in control. And then Kya came into the picture.

Kya, who didn't judge, didn't force them to talk and badger them with intrusive questions. Kya who cared for them for who they were. Kya who was still attracted to them despite them not being a woman and never making Lin feel wrong for being themselves. Kya who didn't linger on the scars on their chest accept to place the healing ointment on both pre and post surgery. She treated them as she treated the surgery scars, as just a part of Lin, not something that was wrong with Lin.

And for a year, Lin hadn't cut. They hadn't felt the urge. They took it as proof they were in fact not addicted to the process. The pain. The relief. But as they stared at that damn date, the itch was back and quickly becoming unbearable.

Lin knew Kya was babysitting tonight for Pema and Tenzin. Lin could go home and have a couple hours to themselves. "No!" They told themselves, "just ignore the urge and move on." They thought they were far too old to be doing this crap. But that didn't stop them from abruptly standing up and heading back to their apartment only minutes later.

Their feet had a mind of their own. They never did get rid of that metal blade. It was still there, hidden, pushed to the back of the bathroom cabinet. All they needed to do was go home to it.

Lin quickly reached their destination. All too soon found themselves shirtless, standing in front of the mirror, blade in hand. But no. Kya would see them too easily. 

Lin walked back to the bedroom, flopping down in the bed, blade still in hand, as they stared up at the ceiling, emotionless. Mentally, they were mapping their body out. Where would be the place Kya could miss? Kya loved to explore their body during sex, so that was hard to pin down. Eventually though, Lin sat up, cross legged, on the bed, pulled their pant leg up, revealing the inner ankle. 

Lin glanced between the blade and the unmarred skin, debating, trying to will themselves to stop. But the urge, the temptation, was all encompassing. They felt they couldn't breathe as their throat felt clogged up with forced back sobs. 

They started slashing, quick and deep. And with each cut, they breathed a little easier.

***

Over the next few weeks, Kya noticed Lin seemed a bit off. They seemed to be avoiding her. Their sex life suddenly was non-existent. Kya once again waited for Lin to come to her.

But as a couple months came and went, and no change in Lin's demeanor, Kya was growing increasingly concerned. She was looking for signs, for any pattern of behavior that could give her a clue, but none were evident. 

Kya was coming home from another long night of baby sitting when she found Lin already asleep in bed. Kya made her way quietly towards the bathroom to get ready for the night. It was as she was brushing her teeth and had glanced over towards the bathroom trash that things started to finally click. Because inside the trash, haphazardly hidden, was bloody tissue; the pattern of blood in very obvious lines.

Kya sighed as she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. She stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. She should have seen it earlier. She had dealt with people who self harmed in the past as a healer. It was an addiction that people didn't just stop cold. She had honestly been surprised that Lin had. After that day in their office, Kya never noticed any more cuts. And by the time they were preparing for Lin's chest surgery, the only scars were older and fading, no new ones in sight. And Kya loved to explore and had never seen scars or cuts elsewhere. She was just proud of Lin for being so strong. But now they were trying to struggle through this new obstacle alone.

Kya wondered where they were cutting now. Lin had taken to sleeping shirtless after the chest surgery, and Kya hadn't noticed any cuts. But Lin had been avoiding sex and really never letting Kya see them completely at all the past few months, so Kya guessed it was somewhere on their legs. Kya mentally assessed major arteries and veins along a person's legs, hoping Lin was being safe and avoiding anywhere too dangerous. And hoping they were keeping the cuts clean. Still, Kya was going to have to broach the subject.

Kya walked back into the bedroom, turning out the lights and just using the moonlight to find there way back to bed. As they got closer, they noticed her partner's foot sticking out from under the blanket, pant leg rode up from the tossing and turning, a white sock with blood stains visible. Kya sighed again, and sat down next to Lin's sleeping form. They seemed so peaceful in their sleep, but they were bleeding still, so Kya reached out to lightly shake their shoulder.

"Mmm, Kya, it's late," Lin slurred out sleepily.

"I know, sweetie, but you're bleeding," Kya said softly, letting the words seep into the sleep addled brain of her love. She felt, more than saw, Lin go tense. Knew they had registered their foot poking out as they quickly pulled it back under the covers. They kept their face turned away from Kya. "Lin, it's okay. I'm not judging, but you are actively bleeding. Can I please look at your ankle?" Her only response was Lin letting her foot slide back out of the covers.

Kya got up and rounded to the end of the bed, where she sat and took Lin's foot in her lap. She slowly removed the sock to access the damage, cuts and scars of various ages and healing spanned the inside of Lin's ankle. She stayed quiet as she stood to grab a rag and wet it in the sink along with a small bowl of water. She returned to Lin who still had their face buried in their pillow. Once again, she took their ankle in her lap and began to clean it before setting the rag aside to heal the new cuts.

"Please don't." Was all Kya heard, muted by the pillow. Kya paused, letting the water go back into the bowl, turning to face Lin as the stroked a hand up and down their back, waiting for them to speak. "I don't want them healed." Finally came from the person still hiding their face, refusing to turn and face their girlfriend.

"Okay... Okay. I'm going to go get some bandages. And ointment to prevent infection. I'll be right back, sweetie." Kya said. Lin would talk soon, but right now they were scared and hurting and Kya just wanted to help in any way they would allow. 

Kya returned and bandaged Lin's ankle, asking if there were any other open wounds and at the small shake of Lin's head, they started to clean up. They dumped the bowl of unused water, threw the bloody sock and rag in the trash, and put the remaining ointment and bandages away under the sink. It was as they were storing the supplies that they saw the metal blade. It brought tears to her eyes, but she stood up and left it there. She had to talk to Lin. 

Kya made her way back to the bedroom, climbing in next to Lin and stroking their back, trying to sooth them, and honestly, trying to comfort herself in the process. Kya was actually a bit surprised when Lin turned and burrowed their head into Kya's stomach, wrapping their arms around her midsection, clinging to her as they started sobbing, only a muffled, "I'm so sorry," breaking through.

Kya just kept up her hand movements, rubbing her hand up and down Lin's back until they calmed down, pulling back to look up into concerned and caring blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Kya, you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Sweetie. Lin. No. I'm here for you. I'm not just 'dealing' with anything. I love you. I'm here for you. I'm just upset you're hurting and didn't come to me, but I know you. You feel the need to deal with things on your own. But I just wish I could get it through to you that you're not alone anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But please, Lin, talk to me," Kya heard her voice crack.

Lin reached up, wiping away a rogue tear on Kya's cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I'm weak."

"Lin, this doesn't make you weak. You are one of the strongest, bravest people I know. But even strong people are still human."

Lin stayed quiet for a minute, absorbing everything Kya said. On one level they knew she was right, and would tell her the exact same thing if the situations were reversed. But that didn't mean it sunk into their head any easier.

"Lin, what's going on. Please, talk to me. I want to be able to help, but I can't if I don't know what's causing you to hurt so badly."

"It's so stupid," was all Lin said.

"Lin, if it's upsetting you this much, it isn't stupid."

"But that's just it! Nothing is upsetting me."

"What do you mean?" Kya asked, confusion seeping in.

Lin sighed and defeat before they began trying to put into words all the pain that had been swirling around in their head.

"Nothing in particular is upsetting me. It's just... That damn date. I noticed it had been a year since I last cut and it just brought everything back and... And... And it's like this urge. I had to. I couldn't stop myself. I felt like my skin was crawling and I couldn't breathe and the only thing that helped was to let it out physically. On my self." 

Kya had stayed quiet and let Lin speak. She knew what the issue was now, but didn't know how Long would react to her realization.

"Lin, you do realize what you are describing is addiction, right?"

"How can I be addicted to harming myself? That sounds so stupid! Normal people are addicted to alcohol. Drugs. Not to seeing their own blood."

"Lin, people can become addicted to a lot of things. If it makes them feel good. Makes them avoid the thing that is hurting them. It doesn't matter that it isn't a substance. That itch, the urge, you're describing? That's part of it."

"But Kya, I made it a year without this shit."

"And you were triggered. You relapsed. It happens, Lin. And we can work through it. Find alternatives to release that energy and distract you. Yes, it'll be hard. Yes, there will be set backs. Obviously, anniversary dates are going to be an issue, but we'll figure it out. All I need for you to do is trust me and communicate, okay?"

Lin was silent. Staring in disbelief. How on earth had they found someone so understanding and accepting? They slowly nodded in response to Kya before throwing themselves tighter into the embrace, letting tears fall. 

Kya held them tight, this broken person who held so much strength and love in their soul. Lin would be okay. It was going to be a hard but they had each other. Kya let out the breath she had been holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments! I love reading them. (If I don't respond personally, just know I still enjoyed reading them and it's just me not knowing what to say!)
> 
> I have several more chapter ideas for this work, and don't know how long it will end up being. But if there is a specific idea you would like to see, let me know and I will try to incorporate it here, or in it's own fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is feeling insecure about her self-harm scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.
> 
> CW: self-harm scars, smut
> 
> This chapter does contain smut, so if that isn't your thing, look for the break and skip that section until the next break.  
> (This is my first time trying to write a longer section of smut, so sorry if it sucks.)

Things were settling into a routine again for Kya and Lin. After Lin’s relapse into self-harm, the two had been working on their communication and getting Lin back to a healthier state of mind. There had been a few slip ups, but for the most part, they were doing okay, thriving under the love Kya made sure to surround them with. 

But a month had past, and they still had not had sex. It was now approaching four months since they had last been together. The first few months due to Lin actively self-harming and not wanting Kya to find out, and the next month due to Lin still feeling embarrassment over the new collection of scars littering their body. Kya was trying to be understanding, but she missed Lin.

Lin wasn’t blind to the fact Kya was becoming frustrated. They knew it felt like they were back towards the earlier days in their relationship when Lin was still trying to figure out their relationship with their own body in regards to sex. The couple would be getting into things and then Kya would go to remove Lin’s pants and everything would come to a screeching halt. Kya still did not know the extent of abuse Lin had put their body through after their relapse, and despite how accepting Kya had proven to be, Lin was still nervous that there was a limit on Kya’s love for them. 

Now, Lin found themselves in bed as Kya finished up her shower and Lin was determined to push through their shame. Kya would have to see the scars eventually. Either she was just as loving and accepting as always, or Lin found out just exactly what her limits were. 

Lin had their strap on and the lube sitting on the bedside table as they stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Kya to make her way back into the bedroom. They heard the shower turn off and a few seconds later, the bathroom door open. They knew Kya would just be wrapped in a towel, her long silver hair already plated into a loose braid for the night. They looked over when they heard Kya suddenly stop in the middle of the room. Lin followed her eyes as they rested on the strap on and then lifted to lock with Lin’s. Kya lifted a brow in question. And Lin just gave a shy smile and a shrug. 

“Are you sure?” Kya asked, not breaking eye contact.

“Mmm-hmm,” Lin hummed.

“Lin. I’m going to need a yes or no. I’m too wound up lately to be stopped right as things start really heating up.”

“Yes, Kya. I want to. I’m sure. I’m sorry I’ve let my insecurities get the better of me lately. You don’t deserve that.”

“What are you insecure about? You haven’t exactly been too talkative on that subject lately,” Kya tried to remain open and calm, but she was a bit irritated. She was excited at the idea of finally being with Lin again, but there was only so much disappointment she could handle. And she didn’t want to get her hopes up and have Lin stop things again. And if that were to be a reality, Kya really needed to know what was going through her partner’s head.

“I’m afraid, Kya.”

“Of what, sweetie?”

“Th-that you’ll see all the new scars. What I’ve done to myself… And leave.” Lin avoided eye contact. Kya stood there in the middle of the room in shock before heading over to Lin and grabbing their face in her hands. 

“Lin. Listen to me. There is nothing, and I truly mean nothing, that will make me love you less. Have I ever given you any reason to believe otherwise?” Kya asked, genuinely concerned she might have done something to make Lin doubt her.

“No. Kya, you haven’t,” Lin met her eyes and gave a small, shy smile, “It’s just me letting my fears get the best of me. But I’m ready now. I want to be with you again, and I’m sorry I let my fears get in the way of that.”

\--- 

Kya kissed Lin, letting her towel fall to the floor as she straddled Lin’s lap. Lin reached up to grab her hips and pull them down to meet their own. The two explored each other’s mouths for a long moment as Lin let their hands slide up to cup Kya’s breasts, letting their thumbs flick over the two hardening nipples. Kya moaned into her mouth, trying to deepen the kiss as she continued to roll her hips against Lin’s. 

Kya reached down, pulling Lin’s tank top up and breaking the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt completely off. After flinging the shirt to some unknown corner of the room, Kya dove back in. She let her hands explore the expanse of Lin’s chest and abs. Before the chest surgery, Lin had kept their bindings on during sex, and refused to let Kya touch them. But after, Lin loved the feeling of Kya mapping the muscles under their skin, thumbs tracing the twin scars.

Kya pulled back and grinned at the person beneath her. Lin gave her a happy smirk back before leading Kya to lay back on the bed as they got up to remove their sweats. They avoided eye contact as they let the pants pool on the ground at their ankles. Kya couldn’t stop the slight gasp that escaped at seeing the extent of damage Lin had done. Scars, still a light pink, covered the expanse of Lin’s thighs and inner ankles on both legs. Lin looked at the ground in shame, fulling prepared for Kya to want to stop. To leave. But Kya reached out and grabbed their hand, pulling them back to the bed to meet them in a loving kiss. 

“Lin, is it okay if I touch them?”

“Y-yeah. Just don’t focus on them or anything. Please just pretend they aren’t there… if you can.”

“Of course, love.”

The two came back together in a deep kiss, hands exploring and refamiliarizing themselves with each other. Kya ran her hand up Lin’s outer thigh, trying to avoid the scars and keep Lin comfortable. She reached the waist of Lin’s briefs and gave a light tug, asking for permission to remove. Lin pulled back from the kiss, and shrugged the underwear off and threw them to the floor. Kya’s hand automatically found it’s way between Lin’s legs. 

Kya ran her fingers threw wet folds, catching Lin’s moans in her mouth. She let a finger enter them as she gave a few pumps before Lin was grabbing her wrist and stopping her. Kya gave them a confused, worried look as Lin just gave them a quick peck and got up to grab the strap on. They looked back at Kya with a smirk as they adjusted the straps on the hips, the dildo already in the harness.

Kya smiled and laid back, waiting for Lin to join. When Lin didn’t automatically climb back into bed, Kya looked up. Lin just smiled back as they stroked the fake dick between their legs and raised an eyebrow at Kya. Kya, getting the point just laughed and grabbed a pillow to throw at Lin who caught it and placed it on the floor in front of them. Kya made her way out of bed and onto her knees on the pillow in front of Lin. She smiled up at them before taking Lin into her mouth. Lin may not get physical pleasure from the action, but they enjoyed the view, and Kya was happy to oblige, putting on a show for Lin.

After a few moments, Lin was getting too aroused to keep up the foreplay. They reached down to help Kya to the feet and led them back to bed. Kya laid back and Lin slotted themselves between her long, tan legs. Lin reached out, making sure Kya was wet enough on her own, and didn’t need any of the lube. Lin played with her folds for a few moments, circling her clit, before deciding to be safe rather than sorry. Kya gave them an appreciative look as they reached for the lube and made to apply ample amounts to both the toy and Kya. 

Lin lined themselves up, and at Kya’s nod, entered in a single stroke. They paused, letting Kya adjust, but at the rolling of Kya’s hips, they started thrusting. Kya clung to them, legs wrapped around their hips as they pounded into her. Kya gave out a few moans, urging Lin on. Her nails dug into Lin’s back, head thrown back. 

Lin could tell they were getting close as they kept urging them faster and reached down to give her clit a few quick flicks in time with their thrusts. Soon enough, Kya tensed, back arching off the bed, clinging to Lin as her orgasm overtook her. Lin slowed their thrusts, keeping them up until Kya collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily. 

Lin looked down at her lovingly as Kya met their eyes. She reached up, drawing Lin down into a kiss as she flipped them. Lin laughed as Kya said, “Your turn,” before reaching down to remove the toy and harness and tossing them aside to be cleaned later. She kissed her way down Lin’s chest and stomach, spending extra time tracing the outline of Lin’s abs. She stopped at the hips, sucking a few marks into the pale skin, smiling inwardly at Lin’s groan. 

Kya reached her destination, hooking Lin’s legs over her shoulders and running her hands along the outsides, upwards, to grab their hips and steady them. Kya’s tongue met Lin’s center with a long stroke, letting her tongue lay flat and work it’s way to a point as she flicked the clit, causing Lin to jerk and give a small, adorable, squeak. Kya worked with just her tongue and mouth for a few minutes before Lin was asking for her fingers. Happy to oblige, Kya entered them with two fingers, crooking them in a come-hither motion, causing Lin to cry out. A few more pumps and Lin was clamping down on Kya’s fingers. Kya gave a few more licks and sucks, not being able to move her fingers, until Lin came down from their peak. 

Kya let Lin’s legs down and made her way back up. She sucked her fingers clean while looking down at Lin. Lin watched her intently before grabbing her head from behind and clashing their lips in a fierce kiss, tasting themselves on Kya.

\---

After a moment, they released Kya, who snuggled into their side, contently. Lin wrapped their arms around her, pulling her closer, kissing her head gently. 

“Thank you,” they both said before meeting each other’s eyes and laughing. They would be okay. They had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters will be back to the more T-rated and sweeter content. I just wanted to explore some things in both the story and as a writer, before returning to the main stlye of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

“Kya, can I ask you something?” Lin called out towards the kitchen where Kya was cooking dinner for the two. Lin reclined on the couch, book, half-read, forgotten in their hands as they stared off into the distance in front of them.

“Of course, sweetie. What’s on your mind?” Kya asked, wiping their hands off on a hand towel as they made their way back into the living room. The soup would be fine unattended for a while. Kya had just been cleaning up.

“What do you think it means that I still sometimes incorrectly refer to myself in my head, or even when speaking sometimes?” Lin asked nervously, looking up at Kya who settled on the arm of the couch, facing Lin. 

“Well,” Kya started, “I think you’ve went fifty some years referring to yourself as a woman and she and her and all of that and now you are trying to switch how you see yourself and it will take a while to get that right.”

“But, I’ve been using gender neutral terms for months now," Lin protested.

“Fifty years compared to a few months. Lin, you have to let yourself adjust and learn. No matter how sure you are of who you are, you are also learning. That doesn’t invalidate you in the slightest,” Kya told them as they made their way onto the couch cushion next to Lin, taking them into their arms.

“But you didn’t seem to have any trouble switching over. And you’ve known me just as long!” Lin protested from their new spot in Kya’s embrace.

“Lin, I say this to make you understand, and not to upset or make you feel invalidated, but I did struggle. I had to constantly remind myself. I don’t see you as a woman, but I did have to retrain myself. I just thought about you a lot, not like that was an imposition for me,” Kya chuckled before continuing, “and made sure to constantly use they and them in my head. I made sure to watch my speech. After a while it came naturally.”

“I just wish I was more confident in myself,” Lin said mournfully. 

“You’ll get there Lin. I promise. And in the meantime, I have enough confidence for us both,” Kya gave them a quick kiss before heading off to check on the soup.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on Korra and Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: there is some transphobia near the end, but it is quickly shut down.

*the morning after Lin came out to their family and friends*

Korra woke up, nuzzled into Asami’s side with Asami’s arms wrapped around her. She looked up and caught pale green eyes already looking down at her.  
“Morning,” Korra drew out sleepily.

“Morning, Korra. Do you remember last night before you fell asleep?” Korra blushed a bit, still sorting out her thoughts, but nodded. “Did you want to talk more about it?” 

“Yeah,” Korra said, and then, “I think so.” Korra sat up, pulling out of Asami’s embrace before turning to face her. The two sat there for a moment, neither really knowing how to start, so Asami decided to just go for it.

“So, you said you didn’t know if you were a girl.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not a guy. Just like the chief, but I don’t know. I don’t want to change my appearance at all. And I don’t mind being called she and girly things. But maybe… I don’t know. I think being called they and them also fits me. Can people go by two different things? Can people switch genders? Do pronouns equal gender? I don’t get any of this!” Korra ended with a frustrated sign as she pulled a bit at her hair.

Asami took Korra’s hands in hers and turned to face the frustrated Avatar. “Korra, I don’t think there are rules here. I mean sure, society probably thinks there are, but honestly, it boils down to how you feel.”

“I don’t know how I feel though, Asami. It’s all so mixed up. Like I suddenly just got awoken to a new possibility of things and I have to sort through it all to make sense.”

“Well, Korra, we have a lot of time to do so. And maybe Lin and Kya would be willing to talk to you and help.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Korra said as they drifted off into thought.

*back to the present, a few weeks after the events of Chapter 8*

“I don’t know why we have to have this dinner,” Lin muttered to Kya as they set the table. 

“Because, Korra and Asami wanted to talk to us about something. And it’s our responsibility as cool, gay aunt and partner to aid the younger generations,” Kya said matter-of-factly, swirling around the kitchen, giving Lin a quick peck on the cheek, laughing at their frown. 

Lin was about to retort when a knock on the door caught their attention. Kya was off and answering it before they could even react. At least Kya is excited about this, Lin mused.  
Korra and Asami made their way in and they all sat down at the table to enjoy a meal consisting of Southern Water Tribe cuisine. Lin put up with the small talk for a while until the meal was coming to an end and there was no sign of why the two had requested their help.

“What’s this about, Korra,” Lin suddenly spoke up. Everyone at the table drew quiet. Kya and Lin looked to the younger pair, waiting for a response. Under the table, Asami gave Korra’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Well, when you came out, it got me thinking,” Korra started. Lin tensed a bit, worried this would be a negative encounter, but Kya gave a reassuring smile to Korra and patted Lin’s thigh in a gesture of comfort. “And I really started to wonder what it meant to be a girl. Because, I never felt a strong connection to that title, but like, it clicked, you know. When you said you were neither a woman or a man. It made sense. But then I got confused because I’m comfortable with my body and the parts of my identity that are feminine. So I must be a girl, right? But then the idea of being called they and them and being referred to neutrally, that sounded amazing. It felt right. But she and her doesn’t feel wrong. So I’ve spent this last year meditating on it.” Korra paused at the shocked looks of the older couple before continuing, “I know right! I meditated voluntarily. And I’ve come to the conclusion I am not a woman. I don’t want to change anything physically. And I’m still okay with she and her, but I also want they and them to be used to. Asami has been great and using both this past year and it feels right.”

Korra ended their explanation. Kya was smiling at them. Asami was still holding her hand under the table. And Lin sat with a blank face, a flurry of emotions passing behind their eyes in rapid succession, none being there long enough to be recognizable. Korra was afraid they had upset Lin, but when Lin suddenly stood up and circled the table to pull them into a hug, everyone was shocked. Korra stood tensely for a moment before relaxing into the hug. She wasn’t going to question it. 

*a week later*

Tenzin was worried when Kya asked to use the Island again for another big announcement, but when she explained it was on behalf of Korra, he figured Korra was finally going to propose to Asami and agreed. 

Once again, friends and family gathered. Korra and Asami mingled with everyone, not announcing the purpose of the gathering. The only people who seemed to know other than the young couple were Kya and Lin, and those two were refusing to give away anything. After a big dinner, and the table being cleared, Korra stood up. 

Korra had gotten comfortable speaking in front of crowds, and they were determined to not let nerves get the best of them. They had support. And after seeing how accepting everyone had been of Lin, she was not scared. 

“So, I gathered everyone here to make an announcement. Obviously. So, I’m going to just say it. After a year spent meditating on this, I have come to understand I am not a girl. Sort of like Lin, but not exactly. I could stand here and explain it, but honestly, the only thing I need from you guys is to use both she/her and they/them as my pronouns. Both are correct. And no, I have no plans to change my appearance. So yeah. I think that’s it,” Korra said as they sat back down. 

Asami gave her a quick hug. Lin and Kya both looked around, making sure no one said anything negative. Smiles and congratulations were abundant, so the two let their guards down, content to enjoy the evening. 

A couple hours later, after everyone had started to head off to bed, Kya and Lin were walking the perimeter of the Island, having had decided to stay the night. The two were enjoying companionable silence when they suddenly heard the sound of an argument. Giving each other a concerned look, the walked off in the direction to find out what was going on. They were not expecting to find Korra arguing with her air bending teacher, with tears barely being held back.

“You were fine with Lin when they came out!” Korra shouted angrily, confusion lacing their voice.

“I just think you may be being influenced and confused by Lin’s decision, Korra. Just because Lin thinks they aren’t a woman or a man, does not mean that the same needs to be true for you,” Tenzin told the young Avatar before him.

“Excuse me?” Kya said, stepping forward, Lin quickly following behind. “Lin doesn’t ‘think’ they aren’t a woman. They aren’t. Full stop, Tenzin. And the same goes for Korra. Lin   
didn’t confuse her. If Korra says they aren’t a girl, then she isn’t.” Kya switched the pronouns fluidly. Catching the grateful smile Korra sent her way. 

“Korra gave no indication of this idea before Lin-“ 

“No Tenzin. Because they didn’t have the words. Just because they found out about the possibility after me, doesn’t invalidate her,” Lin said, slowly stalking towards the airbender, placing themselves in between him and Korra. Stabbing a finger into his chest, they continued, “As a member of the Air Nation you should know the air nomads of your father’s time would be sorely disappointed in you. And if I ever hear you saying shit like this again, and trying to make Korra feel bad for being themselves, you will not even have an Island left to fix. Got it?” 

Lin spoke in even, sure tones. At Tenzin’s gulp and quicky nodding, they turned back to Korra and Kya. They wrapped Korra in a hug, leaving Kya to shoo her brother away with a glare. “Are you okay, kid?” Lin asked.

“Yes, thank you. I just didn’t expect him to say all that.”

“He had no right to,” Kya said, coming back to the pair, pulling both into a hug. The older couple trying to comfort the obviously shaken person in front of them.

“He was quiet at after dinner, but I didn’t think anything of it,” Korra choked out. 

“Korra, just ignore him. He knows he’s wrong. That’s why he waited to speak to you alone. Aang would be truly disappointed in him,” Lin said, trying to be reassuring. 

“Yeah. You’re right. Thank you. I think I’m going to go find Asami and head home.”

“Korra, anytime you need us, please come find us,” Kya said, giving a final squeeze before letting Korra out of the embrace. 

“Thank you. Both of you,” Korra said with a smile before heading off. 

“I can’t believe Tenzin,” Lin said, turning to Kya, pulling the woman into her arms. 

“I- I- I’m pissed Lin. This should have been a perfect day for Korra. And instead, he goes and ruins it…” Kya barely kept the voice from a shout, “You should destroy the Island anyway,” Kya mumbled at the end.

Lin just laughed. They would both be there for Korra. And Tenzin could get an ass-kicking later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin finally retires.

It had been a little over four years since Lin had come out to family and friends. They had recently gotten engaged to Kya, and were now planning their retirement. Mako would be taking over as Chief, and Lin was just glad to finally be stepping down out of the public eye. It had been four plus years of constantly being wrongly gendered, but they were fearful of what saying something would have done for their career. But that would be over soon. After Lin retired, they wouldn’t have to worry about what correcting someone would do to them. 

Lin was feeling content with how things were going. Tenzin was slowly becoming less of an ass. Korra and Asami had gotten married last year, and Korra was settling into their identity with ease, talking about trying to use their status as the Avatar to advocate for more gender research and education. Kya was in charge of their wedding plans. The only thing Lin had to worry about now is the fact Mako and Saikhan had ganged up on them and were throwing a retirement party. 

A party Lin now found themselves at, holed up in the corner, glaring at everyone. Kya was standing next to them, supplying them with alcohol, trying to soothe their frayed nerves, but of course, Saikhan had decided that anyone who wanted to say a toast should be able to. So Lin was now listening to the fifth officer talk, but all they heard was the repetition of she and her. 

Lin was going to blame the alcohol if anyone ever asked why they did it, but honestly, Lin was just fed up. They didn’t spend their entire lives trying to fight with themselves over their identity, then spend over four years being out, to have to listen to people refer to them incorrectly for even a moment longer. 

As the officer finished his speech, Lin shoved their nearly empty glass at Kya, stalking towards the makeshift stage where the speeches were taking place. Everyone cheered as Lin approached the mic, except for Mako and Kya who noticed the look on Lin’s face as one of irritation and barely reeled in emotions. 

“I would just like to say before anymore speeches can occur, I am not a woman. Stop referring to me as she and her and all of that. Use they and them or simply refrain from speaking of me. Thank you.” And with that, Lin stepped away, going back to an astounded Kya, frowning at the nearly empty glass before taking it and downing the rest of its contents. 

The room was silent, all eyes on the Chief as they turned around. They raised an eyebrow at the crowd, daring someone to say something. 

Mako, noticing the tension, headed to the mic, “Hello? Uh, hi. I just wanted to say that I am thankful for everything the Chief has done, not only for the city as a whole, but for me personally. They have taken me under their wing and given me a chance to better myself and excel at a career I never thought possible. They have dedicated their life to helping people, and in the past several years, they’ve went above and beyond in terms of service, helping Avatar Korra and saving not only the city, but the world as a whole on several occasions. I know I wouldn’t be where I am today without the Chief, and I know this city that I love, would not be standing without them. So here’s to the greatest police chief Republic City could have ever asked for. I can only hope to be half the chief they have been. Here’s to you, Lin.”

Mako raised his glass in Lin’s direction, noticing the scowl that had been on their face all evening was now replaced with one of shock and misty eyes. Mako made his way over to Lin, surprised when they pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, Mako,” Lin said quietly.

Mako pulled back slightly. “No, thank you, Lin. You’ve been an amazing Chief, but you’ve also have been amazing mentor to me. I hope I can make you proud.” 

Lin gave him a soft smile as he left. The next thing Lin knew, Kya was pulling them into her arms, placing a quick kiss on their cheek. “I’m proud of you, sweetie.”

Lin was still smiling, staring at Kya lovingly as one of the rookies approached. The rookie was one Lin didn’t know, and was obviously drunk. “You know, I’m not sure if I’m more confused about you thinking you aren’t a woman or the fact that I heard that Avatar Aang’s daughter was into chicks, but is hanging all over you.” 

Lin narrowed their eyes. Kya was starting towards them, mouth open to chew him out when Lin pulled her back. “I got this, Kya.”

“Rookie, I may be retiring, but I am still the Chief for the next week. Even if I weren’t, one word from me and Mako will have you barred from ever being a public servant in any capacity. I will not take kindly to bigots being on my police force. So, I suggest you apologize to Master Kya, and then see yourself home before I decide to not take pity on you.” Lin’s voiced dripped with venom, causing the rookie to gulp and step back, wide eyed.

“I’m sorry, M-master Kya.”

“Now, get,” Lin growled, holding in a chuckle as the rookie tried his best to scurry away, but was falling over himself. 

“Wow, Lin. You’re really standing up for yourself tonight,” Kya told her partner, pride in her voice.

“It’s about time I do,” Lin said, looking around the room before letting their gaze fall on Kya. “But I do appreciate all the times you stood up for me before I was ready.” Lin gave their fiancé a soft smile. 

A clinking drew their attention back to the front of the room, where another officer had stepped up to the platform. “I just want to say, I agree with Mako. Chief Beifong has gone above and beyond for this city. And I will always hold the utmost respect for… them.” The officer sent a shy smile towards Lin, who gave an approving nod in return. 

A few more officers followed. All congratulating the retiring police chief. Some stumbled over the pronouns, but they all seemed to try. Lin noticed a few officers who were standing in a group, occasionally sending a disgusted or confused look towards Lin. Lin just mentally took down their names. They had already spoken to Mako about making the force more inclusive in terms of bending ability. It wouldn’t hurt to add gender identity, and sexuality, into the mix. 

As the night came to a close, Lin was relieved. As comfortable as they had grown in their own skin, large events were, and always would be, tiring. Kya, noticing the quickly draining social battery, gave a small laugh, herding Lin towards the exit, stopping and saying goodbye here and there. As they reached the exit and Kya was helping Lin with their coat, Lin leaned up, capturing Kya’s lips in a kiss. Kya was shocked at the public display, but leaned down to kiss them back. As they pulled apart they were met with a mixture of gasps and cheering from the other officers by the door. Mako was there in the front, smiling proudly at the two. 

Lin gave a small smirk towards the group, grabbed Kya’s hand and walked out. As they stepped outside, they took in a deep breath, breathing easier than they ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter for this work. I may write a second part to this in the future if I get any new ideas.   
> I hope you all enjoyed my take on Non-binary Lin.


End file.
